


Daffodil

by KuraiTsuky



Series: All the Colors in the Universe [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Pre-Vault Era, Self-Reflection, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraiTsuky/pseuds/KuraiTsuky
Summary: The Doctor watches Missy sleep.





	Daffodil

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working, but instead have this.

She looks so peaceful like this, so delicate. He can’t help but notice that with how pale her skin is, it takes on a blueish tint under the night sky. It’s soft under his fingers, almost impossibly so, and it is so hard to see the evil in her when she looks like this, like a divine apparition.

He knows her, or at least he thinks he does. So many years have gone by, and they’ve been so long apart he could very well be lying with a stranger, but there is a softness in her he recognizes from long ago, in her eyes. At least he hopes it’s not wishful thinking.

Although now, in the privacy of his own bed, the Doctor doesn’t have a reputation to uphold and can admit, if only to himself, that even if that softness is just an imagining, he’d still welcome her. If all of Time and Space can’t keep them separated, if after two thousand years and so many betrayals he can’t count them all they are still orbiting around each other, that has to mean something. Heartbreak will come, sooner rather than later if she has any say in it, he knows, but for now she’s here, by his side, and that’s all that matters.

Then the TARDIS, reading his mind no doubt, changes the sky to that of Gallifrey, and he can pretend that nothing has changed just for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed.


End file.
